


Till You Come Back Home

by snapbackmalik



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Neymessi, Paris Saint-Germain F.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapbackmalik/pseuds/snapbackmalik
Summary: Little lights of Paris remind Neymar too much of home..and of Leo.





	Till You Come Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Hasta que regreses a casa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724104) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



Neymar was fine.

Sure, he was surrounded by an influx of French - something he hardly understood, even though he had spoken a few words during his unveiling at the new club.  
Yes, he was surrounded by an unfamiliar city with new people but he was just fine.  
_"You can come over any time, you know,"_ Dani had said, comfortingly on the first day. But after one drink too many, Neymar knew he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to reveal things he shouldn't. Dani is almost like his own brother but there are certain things Neymar thinks he can never say- mainly due to embarrassment and excessive emotion but also due to guilt. 

Months pass and he doesn't think about Leo. About his smile and his warmth. About playing beside him. About his soft brown eyes and the crater-sized hole he left behind the last time they met.

About how he pulled Neymar aside during their get-together party and asked him if he was alright.

Neymar had said yes. Smiled, even. Told Leo he couldn't have been any better. 

He could never forget the hurt in Leo's eyes at that.

\- 

The phone rings and he lets it, thinking it's his father calling to check in for the billionth time. Imagine what he were to say if Neymar revealed the hurricane of thoughts in his mind. He would be disappointed for sure, but would he really be surprised? 

Neymar decides to pick up the phone, in case it was Davi calling him. The name on the screen instead, made his heart jump.

Leo.

"Leo," he says, picking up the phone. "How are you?"  
It's desperate, it's urgent and it's needy but right now, Neymar doesn't care. He only wants the comfort of home. Of Leo's voice.  
"All good," says Leo and an air of awkwardness hangs in the air. Neymar hates it. They've met and resolved issues already, haven't they? He's happy. Leo is happy. So why..why did he feel this way?  
"How are you Ney?"

His voice is soft and filled with concern. Like he knows exactly what Neymar has been thinking. Like he was there on all those lonely nights filled with regret. But he wasn't. He was in Barcelona and Neymar was in Paris.  
"Fine," replies Neymar, toying with his fingers. 

He wasn't fine.

"Leo," he says, suddenly, yet softly. "I miss home." It's cheesy and it's vulnerable and it is the first time Neymar has said it out aloud. "They don't make it here in Paris like they do in Barcelona. I can't do it anymore -"  
"Ney -"  
"I want to come back home. I miss home." _I miss you._  
There were a few moments of silence.  
"Home misses you."  
"If I came back?" says Neymar. It's ridiculous but he says it anyway. "Would you..would you still take me in?" It was more than football he was referring to and the pause on the other end told him Leo understood what he meant.  
"Of course, Ney," says Leo, "But is that what you really want?"  
"Yes," says Neymar. "No. I don't know. I'm so messed up."  
"If you want to," says Leo, almost in a whisper. "You know I'll be waiting."

For a minute, they're hopeful, wild and reckless. But it's all just wishful thinking. Because they can't really turn back time can they? Neymar can't just fly back tomorrow and have everyone forget what had happened. Life didn't work that way. It didn't have a rewind button and maybe it shouldn't have. 

Maybe in an alternate reality, he chooses to stay. Maybe he even goes back. 

But in this one? What's done was done and no amount of fantasizing from either end could change fate.

"If you want to," Leo says again. "I'll always be waiting."  
"I know."  
But he doesn't want him to wait. Not now, not ever. Not when destiny had it's way of telling them to let go.


End file.
